Raven
RavensSuper Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island Nintendo Player's Guide. Page 128. are black, flightless birds that have appeared as both allies and enemies of Mario. Although they are called Ravens, they have little in common with the aforementioned birds, aside from their black coloration and "caw" sound. The Ravens of the ''Mario'' series are slow-moving, wingless, and have elliptical orange beaks. Paper Mario was the only game to depict them flying. History ''Yoshi'' series ''Yoshi's Island'' series ''Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island''/''Yoshi's Island: Super Mario Advance 3'' Ravens first appear in Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island and its remake, Yoshi's Island: Super Mario Advance 3, in the level Shifting Platforms Ahead. They can be found walking around large floating globes resembling the moon. If they run into Yoshi, they knock Baby Mario off his back. Yoshi can defeat them by stomping on their heads or by throwing an egg at them. He can also eat them, but will swallow them automatically without making an egg. A large Raven named Raphael the Raven is fought as a boss on the moon over his castle. A small version of this enemy is considered a normal Raven in the Player Guide. ''Yoshi's New Island'' Ravens return as enemies in Yoshi's New Island, only in the level Eggstraordinary Terrain. Overall, they act the same as in their previous appearances in the Yoshi's Island series. However, upon eating a Raven, Yoshi will automatically ingest it and turn it into an egg. ''Yoshi's Story'' Ravens make a return appearance in Yoshi's Story. In the game, they act the same way as they did in their past appearance, making squeaking noises as they walk, but are immune to all of Yoshi's attacks. They appear in the Tall Tower stage, alongside ComBats. Melons are commonly found on the rocks that Ravens occupy. ''Yoshi Topsy-Turvy'' Ravens appear as enemies in Yoshi Topsy-Turvy within the Forbidden Pop-Up Book, which is where the game takes place. They stand about as half as tall as Yoshi, and are always continuously walking. They are not affected by gravity, which is a primary focus of the game. Likewise, they are able to walk along walls and across the ceiling. Yoshi can jump on their head to defeat them. If Yoshi bumps into the side of a Raven, he will lose three points from his Health Meter. Ravens are most commonly seen during the Tale of the Spirit of Power and the Tale of the Spirit of Kindness missions. ''Yoshi's Crafted World'' Ravens reappear in Yoshi's Crafted World.https://youtu.be/nlryMesakEI?t=21 Here, their bodies are made from upside-down balloons. One of the many costumes available for Yoshi is a small moon, complete with a Raven on the top. ''Paper Mario'' In Paper Mario, a friendly group of Ravens can be encountered on Lavalava Island. These Ravens (including Raphael the Raven himself) help Mario and his party reach Mt. Lavalava. This games also gives Ravens have their own language (which mostly consists of the word "caw"), although some are bilingual and can speak in human languages. The Ravens in this game also have the ability to fly by flapping their feet. References Notable Ravens *Raphael the Raven: A Raven turned huge by Kamek. Category:Mario enemies Category:Yoshi enemies Category:Mario species Category:Yoshi Category:Mario